Cosmetic composite panels with visible carbon fiber weaves have been molded by the autoclave cure of a hand lay-up of carbon fiber/epoxy prepreg into a single-sided mold. Resin transfer molding using matched molds and dry fiber weaves is also a known method for molding such composites panels. After subassembly, if needed, the panels are coated with clear primers and/or clear topcoats to satisfy automotive surface finishing requirements, for example gloss, while maintaining the visibility of the fiber weaves. The clear primers and clear topcoats also provide ultraviolet light (UV) resistance. The UV protection provided by clear primers and clear topcoats, however, is generally insufficient for epoxy based cosmetic panels since epoxy resins are known to be UV vulnerable and degradation at the interface between substrates and clear primers or clear coats will lead to discoloration and eventually de-lamination.